Engineer
The engineer is the most adept and versatile crew member when it comes to maintaining and repairing the ship. An engineer's main roles are to repair and rebuild ship components as well as extinguishing fires and buffing. An engineer may also be called upon to man the guns of an airship but will lack the versatility of the Gunner's multiple ammunition types. There are four available presets to save the most commonly used tool combinations. At clan level 9 an additional preset will be unlocked. However, the fourth (or fifth) preset (labelled 'R') will be changed to the captain's recommended loadout if one is accepted. Engineering Equipment Tool Combinations When deciding on repair tools, the engineer can choose to focus on repairing ability or bring a Dynabuff Industries Kit in order to increase the effectiveness of the ship. A repair focused loadout consists of a Shifting Spanner, for rebuilding broken components, and a Rubber Mallet, for repairing. This can be paired with either a Fire Extinguisher or Chemical Spray for fighting fire.This combination of tools allows for the most effective repairs, and for this reason it is the most common engineer loadout. A Dynabuff Industries Kit allows an engineer to increase the efficiency of ship components, however due to the fact that it cannot repair or rebuild components, it should be paired with a Pipe Wrench and a fire fighting tool, either a Fire Extinguisher or Chemical Spray. Due to the fact that this loadout cannot repair as effectively as a Spanner/Mallet combination, the buff engineer loadout is most commonly used a secondary engineer. When playing as an engineer it is important to think about what sort of problems the ship will face and to bring tools accordingly. For example the Dynabuff Industries Kit will augment weapons to do extra damage, however against high damage enemies two repair focused loadouts may be more useful. If an enemy has a lot of fire based weapons, equipping the Chemical Spray may be beneficial due to its ability to make components resistant to fire damage. Piloting Equipment While the engineer is scurrying about the ship, they are expected to use the Spyglass to spot ships for the pilot and gunner. An engineer is not recommended to have any piloting tool but the Spyglass, as it would either not be usable while not on the helm, or would damage their ability to repair consistently (e.g. usage of a Range Finder). Gunnery Equipment Similar to the pilot, the engineer has one slot for special ammunition. This slot should be for the ammo that is most suitable for any guns they will be firing. It is important to pick carefully as on the ship the engineer may be required to fire different weapons, each with a different ammunition that is most effective. When needed, the engineer is usually expected to man a gun. An invaluable member of the crew, a good engineer must balance all of their jobs in order to maximize the ship's effectiveness in various situations. Ranks Gallery Female engineer turn-around.jpg|Steampipe Engineer (Female) Turn-around Female steam-punk engineer turn-around.jpg|Bolier Room Engineer (Female) Turn-around Engineer Render.png|The Fixer: Engineer customization item Guns of icarus concept design -4.png|Fixer (Male) concept art Mech Engineer Gentleman Turnaround.jpg|Mech Engineer (Male) Turn-around Elite Engineer Gentleman Turn around.jpg|Elite Engineer (Male) Turn-around Category:Classes